


Lovefool

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, Psychic Abilities, this was supposed to be a mean girls au but turned into something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Maria falls for someone she shouldn't.





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for day 4 of ladies of rnm week: favorite f/f but then I worked a lot and didn't get it finished in time. But here it is!

“And who are they?”

“Those are… We call those three The Plastics.”

An amused smile found Maria’s face as she looked over to Liz and Alex who were both staring very pointedly at the trio who seemed to be navigating the cafeteria in slow motion. It was Maria’s first day at a new school in a new state and she’d been lucky enough to find friends. Or, they found her. Apparently, the POC of Roswell had to stick together to avoid too much trouble.

She didn’t need proof to believe that.

“Why The Plastics?”

“Because they don’t talk to anyone except for each other unless it’s for sketchy purposes, they’re basically a crew of mobile, slightly terrifying mannequins,” Alex explained, pointing a fork in their direction without any worry. She nodded slowly, turning her gaze to the infamous group. She sort of got it they were all gorgeous.

“See, Max, he’s the nicest one, he’ll be friendly a little,” Liz said, gesturing to the one with a kind smile and a baseball hat firmly on his head, “Actually, he might be the only one who is semi-approachable.”

“Then, that one is Michael,” Alex continued, “He’s super quiet and has quite the reputation. Been to juvie twice and has been suspended, like, a dozen times for fighting.”

“He’s kinda cute, honestly,” Maria admitted, tilting her head as she took in the stoic boy who let the only girl of their group twirl his hair around her finger. 

“Oh, he’s absolutely cute. In like a rugged, you-kinda-scare-me, would-choke-me-during-sex kinda way,” Alex said almost wistfully and she had to hold back a laugh, “He stole my textbook once, but he gave it back, so he’s not all bad.”

“She his girlfriend?”

“Oh, no. They just… _do_ that,” Liz said, “That’s Max’s sister, Isobel Evans.”

“The Almighty.”

“Enviably confident.”

“Prom Queen Barbie.”

“Heartbreaker extraordinaire .”

“A _massive_ bitch.”

Maria snorted at their descriptions of the blonde. She was stunningly gorgeous and stared at Michael with a charming smirk. She seemed to fit your stereotypical mean girl with the only exception being that she hung out with her brother.

“She’s that bad?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s the worst. She dated my sister and then broke up with her, like, extremely publically,” Liz said.

“She did the same thing to my brother. Not that I actually care about his feelings, but she did that when she was a sophomore and he was a senior. Her power,” Alex sighed wistfully all over again. Maria snorted. “Nah, but we actually used to kind of be friends. Something happened when we were like thirteen. Well, I know what happened. She started dating Kyle Valenti and Kyle was beginning to hate me at that point and so she had to turn on me too. So, I guess I got lucky that she only broke my friend-heart and not my romance-heart. Or maybe not, I don’t know. I’m over it.”

“And she’s just, like, your classic mean girl. She uses people and she’s just a bitch to everyone who has to be around her. I had to do a project with her last year and she just acted like I was stupid the entire time. It was the worst,” Liz grumbled before Maria had time to fully process Alex’s words.

“Well what about her is so appealing? Like is she like secretly super funny or something?” Maria inquired. It didn’t make sense that a girl who basically shut herself off to everyone but her brother and some random delinquent managed to get people to fall for her that often.

“She’s pretty, she’s charming, guys think it’s hot that she’s into girls, girls who are into girls want a girlfriend that pretty so badly they take what they can get,” Liz said, but then she paused, “Or at least that’s my theory. She and my sister were polar opposites and she still fell, so…” 

“Honestly, someone just needs to break her heart so she gets it’s not a game,” Alex said and Maria decided that he was most definitely not over their friendship break up.

Maria cocked her head to the side and tried to see what was so charming about Isobel Evans. She had long blonde hair and striking eyes that were visible with a cafeteria between them, but that seemed to be it on the surface level. Well, actually, her smile was intriguing too. And the fact that she only talks to those to was intriguing. Maybe people get attached because they like getting a taste of the mystery.

Before she had the opportunity to look away, Isobel caught her staring. She made it very clear that she saw, making very direct eye contact and raising a challenging eyebrow. Maria didn’t bother looking away, giving a small smile to the blonde. Isobel slowly grew a smile of her own, her tongue splitting her lips and dragging across the bottom one. Maria understood a little bit better what her appeal was.

“Oh my God,” Liz said, stealing her attention away from Isobel, “I have an idea. Let’s break her heart.”

“How?” Alex asked, “Everyone actually falls for her. She’s like an addiction.”

“Okay, but they wouldn’t if they went into it specifically to break her heart. Like… Maria,” Liz said, grinning almost deviously. Maria’s eyes went wide.

“What? No, I-I don’t even know her,” Maria said.

“You don’t need to, you’ve got us. We can coach you,” Alex said, seeming right on board with the idea. She looked between them as she began to realize just how serious they were. It was a lot. She didn’t want to ruin the friendships she’d just made, but purposely hurting someone’s feelings?

“C’mon, Maria, haven’t you ever been around a mean girl? Haven’t you ever had your heart broken?” Liz pushed. 

Maria sat back as she thought about it for a moment. She’d had her fair share of both of those things. She had one too many memories of girls who didn’t look too much different from Isobel shoving her into lockers or onto the ground or insulting the way she dressed. She’d been with boys and girls alike who broke her heart and left her a mess in their wake. 

Honestly, she wouldn’t mind getting a little payback.

“Okay,” Maria agreed hesitantly, “Tell me what to do.”

There was instant regret when they squealed so loud that it hurt.

-

Maria saw her opportunity to get Isobel’s attention two days later when she found Max Evas being thrown against the lockers by a few dickheads.

“Freak,” they laughed, almost like they thought it was clever. It wasn’t even hard to stroll up to them with a smile the moment she realized Max had no intention to fight back. She would’ve helped him regardless of Isobel Evans.

“Hi,” she said as she tapped one of them on the shoulder. They all turned to her with confused eyes, even Max. “You know, it takes a real dick to pick on someone you know won’t pick back. Your ego must be very, very pathetic.”

The three assholes let Max go, blinking at her as the confusion grew. Max just looked intrigued.

“So, what is it that makes that ego so sad? Did mommy throw away your drawings? Did daddy not play enough ball with you? Or is your dick just _that_ small?” Maria asked. She could watch as the guys grew irritated with her probably entirely correct assumptions. Max was biting back a wild grin. “Oh, you look angry. You wanna shove me into the lockers? Do it. I so very promise that I won’t be as good a person as my friend Max here.”

They stared at her for a moment before stalking away and grumbling like a crew of toddlers. She rolled her eyes at them before turning back to Max who had that dopey smile on his face. It was clear that Liz was right in saying he was the nice one. Hopefully, he would pass on her good deed to his sister. Liz and Alex had said the main ways to get Isobel’s attention was confidence and/or one of her boys thinking she wasn’t half bad.

"Thanks," Max said, “You’re friends with Liz, right?” This really was going to be so easy.

“Yeah. And no problem,” Maria said, smiling. Max nodded his head curtly and, before he could say anything else, his eyes focused on someone behind her.

“What did I tell you about walking down Fuck Hall by yourself?”

Maria looked over her shoulder and time seemed to slow down as she unintentionally zeroed in on Isobel Evans. She was even more stunning up close than she had been from across the room and Maria was struck with a new wave of understanding of why people fell for her. She was captivating and something about her drew you in even when she didn’t even look at you.

Except she was looking at Maria. That was unmistakable.

“It was okay, I had a hero. This is…” Max trailed off once he realized she’d never given her name. Maria turned to face Isobel as she stepped up, her long hair swishing the side as she tilted her head to the side. Jesus Christ.

“Maria DeLuca,” Maria said.

“Isobel Evans,” Isobel said. 

They both stared at each other for a while. Maria had no idea why Isobel was staring, but she knew why she was. Part of it was to follow through with the plan‒to make Isobel fall for her and then dump her‒and part of it was because she was so fucking hot. Literally, it made no sense. What did her parents look like? How did a normal person look like _that_? It was unreal. Maria wanted to memorize her.

The silence was only broken when Max chimed in, “Maria told Wyatt Long that he had a small dick.” 

Isobel snorted and looked over to her brother with an awfully fond look. It reminded Maria of the look she’d seen her give Michael. Maybe that was it. Maybe people wanted to be the one to break her shell and earn _that_ look. Maria could understand that.

“Good. It’s probably the truth anyway,” she mused, looking Maria over one last time before holding her hand out to Max. He grabbed it mindlessly, almost like a child. “Maria,” Isobel said instead of a goodbye, giving Maria a confident smile before she strutted away with Max in tow.

Maria let out a slow breath as she watched her walk away. Fuck. Within a few seconds, Liz and Alex appeared at her side and very rudely stole her attention from Isobel Evans’ long-ass legs.

“How’d it go?” Liz asked almost excitedly. Maria was beginning to think they were finding way too much joy in the prospect of taking down Isobel. 

“Fine, I guess. I got her attention I think.”

“Okay, so now she’s interested. Or we hope she’s interested. Let’s wait a couple days and see. But I think you should, like, stare at her all the time. Make sure she knows you’re interested,” Alex suggested, “Maybe steal something of hers so she has to talk to you.”

Maria snorted, “What, you got that idea from Michael?” He didn’t even try to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Shut up.”

Maria nodded though and looked in the direction that Isobel had disappeared. She figured being caught staring at her wouldn’t be a hard feat. Staring at Isobel Evans might be the easiest task she’d ever been given.

Maybe this was actually going to work.

-

Calculus was a lot more interesting whenever paying attention wasn’t involved.

Maria focused in on Isobel the entire class. She was sitting beside Michael who was all but asleep against her shoulder. The teacher didn’t say anything to them which had to mean they did this a lot. They had done so nearly every day that Maria had noticed. It must’ve been a staple.

The moment Isobel looked back at her and caught her eye, Maria’s phone buzzed. She held back a groan and looked at the screen.

_Liz: good luck!!!! _

Maria shook her head, a small smile pulling at her lips as she moved her gaze back up to Isobel. She was still staring. Maria raised an eyebrow and Isobel just offered her signature little smirk. God, she was so hot. For a moment, she was thankful that she had gotten a heads up about the heartbreaker that was Isobel Evans. She might’ve fallen for real had she gone in blind. It was too easy when she was so gorgeous and weirdly caring towards her two misfit boys.

Her eyes were overwhelming and, the more Maria allowed to tune into the psychic part of herself, the more she began to see something she had to assume that no one else saw. Maria had been embarrassed by this ability and kept it to herself, but she did let it do its job when she moved somewhere new. Auras were so important to being aware of who you kept in your company. For example, Liz was bright yellows and white, exuding excitement about the world and eager for whatever was thrown at her. It had to explain why she was so excited about messing with Isobel‒it was a new project she could tackle. Alex, on the other hand, had a darker, yet almost striped aura. It wasn’t something she’d ever seen before, but a quick discussion with her mother informed her that it probably belonged to a natural healer who had personal struggles to heal before he could heal others.

That led her to Isobel Evans. She seemed to exist in a constant of a dangerously dark royal blue that seemed almost brown sometimes, screaming about how guarded and aware she was. It almost made Maria nervous that she already knew what she was up to. But how would she know? She didn’t know. She couldn’t know.

Maria didn’t notice when class ended. She was stuck in thoughts about Isobel and what her aura could possibly mean about her. Something had to have happened to her. No one was that guarded for no reason. What had happened to her?

“You know, some people might take all the staring as an insult.”

Maria snapped out of her trance to find Isobel standing in front of her, her pale hand pressed down on the desk. Her nails were nicely cut. Michael stood behind her a few feet, slumped against another desk and picking at the tattered hem of his shirt.

“Are you one of those people?” Maria asked, trying to make it seem like she’d been completely aware that she’d been approached.

Isobel took a slow breath and stood up straight, using her tongue to drag her bottom lip between her teeth. Jesus Christ.

“Not when it’s you,” Isobel said simply. Maria just raised an eyebrow. “You should come sit with us at lunch.” Maria had been prepared for this. She had been _warned_ for this by Liz. That was like an invitation for a trial date. No one said no, even if they weren’t actually interested in Isobel. Once she’d even asked Liz herself on behalf of Max. She’d obviously said yes.

Maria obviously had to say no.

“Mm, thanks for the offer but I’m good. I already have a place to sit at lunch,” Maria said simply. Isobel’s face fell and, while Maria tried to seem like she wasn’t paying attention by putting her binder in her back, she could see Michael stifling a laugh. 

“You don’t want to sit with us?” Isobel clarified as if it was unheard of. Which she supposed it was. They were sort of like the Cullens in Twilight. Just a group of hot people that everyone was dying to be apart of for some reason. Even if they probably all had the personality of a cardboard box.

“No, I’m good. Thanks though,” Maria said, but she made sure to give Isobel a very clear once over as she stood. “See you around I hope.” 

Maria turned and walked away, being sure not to look back as much as she wanted to. She pulled out her phone, opening her group message with Liz and Alex.

_Maria: she’s interested _

-

The next day at lunch, they were approached by Max who, in all his boyish charms, had his eyes solely on Liz.

“Hey, Liz,” Max said, smiling helplessly, “Isobel wants you to know she’s throwing a party.” Liz blinked a few times in confusion and Maria was just as lost. Why would she want to tell Liz of all people? No offense to Liz. But that didn’t exactly go with their plan.

“Me?” Liz asked, her hand pressing over her heart. Max blinked dumbly a few times.

“Huh? Oh-oh, no. Maria. Isobel wants Maria to know she’s throwing a party. Sorry. Just… the invite is for all of you. You know… if you want,” Max fumbled about, his face growing more and more red the longer he stood there. Maria’s hand went to cover her mouth. Oh, was that boy lovesick.

“Mmm,” Maria hummed and Max slowly managed to steal his eyes away from Liz and look at Maria.

“So, you’ll come?”

“I might.”

Max slowly nodded and looked at Liz one last time.

“I hope so,” he says, slowly backing away until he eventually had to turn around. The three waited until he was far away enough before all leaning in with matching grins.

“This is really working,” Liz said.

“Yeah, but Max has it _bad_ for you, Liz,” Maria snickered. She blushed, shaking her head.

“No, Isobel has a thing for you and Michael has a thing for Alex, it would be way too weird for their entire group to have a thing for our entire group. That only happens in teen dramas,” Liz rambled. Alex rolled his eyes and playfully swatted at her arm.

“Yeah, _right_. As if Michael Guerin would be into _me_. No, Max is the one who looks like he’s high on you all the damn time,” Alex teased. Liz scrunched up her nose adorably, shaking her head.

“Stop! This isn’t about me, this is about Maria and how she single-handedly got Isobel Evans to throw a party,” she said. Maria tried to hide her smile. She wouldn’t lie‒she was excited. She was eager to talk to Isobel and see if she could figure out where all the walls came from. Oh, and to break her heart. That was a thing.

Yeah. 

Totally.

“They don’t usually throw parties?” Maria clarified. The two shook their heads.

“No. Well, I mean, they’ve thrown one before, but that was a long time ago. That didn’t count. This is… this is a way to get you around her. She really likes you!” Liz damn near squealed. Maria laughed as she shushed her, looking to see Isobel smiling at her with her chin in her palm.

“If you get any louder, everyone in the cafeteria will hear you,” she said. Liz waved it off but got quieter.

“This is gonna be good.”

-

The party was shockingly full, the Evans’ residence nearly shaking with the number of people.

Liz was clutching Maria’s arm despite the excitement on her face. Alex was extra hardened tonight, stoic face in full force as he walked beside her. Maria knew that he totally planned to get Michael’s attention tonight even if he hadn’t exactly said that. He just looked that good.

“Hey! Liz!” Max’s voice broke through the crowd, his tall frame sticking out over the crowd as he waved for her attention. Maria had no idea how he even _saw_ her with everyone in the house being at least a few inches taller than her. There was a reason she was clutching onto Maria. Still, he wove through the crowd to meet them. “You wanna go in the kitchen? There’s less people to trample you.”

Liz looked to them for permission and they both waved her away. She gladly let Max lead her to the kitchen. One down, two to go.

Maria and Alex leaned against the wall for a while, drinks in hand. Isobel was supposed to be the hostess or even enjoying her own party, but she had been pressed against the opposite wall for the entire party with Michael glued to her side. Maria didn’t mind. It made it easy to have an entirely silent conversation with her from across the room. It was a constant challenge on who would approach who first. Isobel seemed to think her job was done, she approached her the first time and got her here, so it was Maria’s turn. Maria, though, was pretty insistent that she was the one who needed to be swept off her feet.

“Do you think it’d be sexual harassment if I asked Michael to dance?” Alex asked, his words weird enough that it got Maria to look away from Isobel. It took a lot to do that.

“Alex, what?” she laughed, shaking her head, “Why would that be sexual harassment?” He shrugged.

“‘Cause I’m me,” he said simply. She didn’t know whether to laugh or hug him in response to that statement. Instead, she just shoved his shoulder.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that Michael isn’t going to take it as sexual harassment,” Maria insisted, gesturing with her head towards the boy who had been making ‘fuck me’ eyes at Alex all night. Or, honestly, all week. Month even.

“If he does, I’m blaming you,” he said. She nodded, accepting the blame since she knew it wasn’t going to go badly.

And it didn’t go badly. Maria wasn’t exactly sure what he said to Michael, but she saw him smile for the first time ever and he accepted. When Alex turned to lead him to dance, Maria could see the absolute shock on his face. She smiled encouragingly before turning to make eye contact with Isobel again.

_’And then there were two,’_ Maria mouthed to her. She watched a pretty genuine smile find Isobel’s face before she dipped back her cup. She pushed off the wall with determination.

Maria would be lying if she said she didn’t start to feel nervous as Isobel approached her. She stepped up close, standing tall and confident as ever. Maria had to remind herself that this wasn’t real. Or… it couldn’t be real.

“You wanna go for a ride?” Isobel asked, her deep voice nothing short of alluring as it cut through the sound of the music with minimal effort. Maria tilted her head back.

“You know this is your party. You just want to leave?”

“I think we both know I really only wanted to see you,” she said as if admitting that was the easiest thing in the world. Maybe it was. “Besides, I trust Max and Michael not to let the place get chaotic.” Maria raised an eyebrow and nodded to where Michael had nuzzled up to Alex, both of their hardass personas showing a few too many cracks as they cuddled in the corner and shared a beer. “Okay, fine, I trust Max not to let it get wild. He’d want to show Liz he’s responsible or something. Point is… I don’t want to be around anyone other than you right now.”

Maria smiled easily. “You hardly even know me and you want to be alone with me? Sounds dangerous.” Isobel took a step closer, hardly any space between them anymore. If she breathed heavy enough, they’d touch.

“I think you might be worth the risk.”

So Maria agreed.

Isobel’s car was clean aside from the stack of neatly folded men’s clothing in the backseat. Maria didn’t question it.

“So, a mindreader,” Isobel said as she started up the car. Maria froze. There was no way she could know that. How could she know that? “Let’s just say I know the stare. You were reading me in class the other day.”

Maria didn’t know how to answer. The plan was to flirt, to make her fall for the hard-to-get act that Maria had put up. Not for Isobel to immediately zero in on that one very personal thing. But then the knowing looks that Isobel seemed to always have made sense. She _did_ always know. Maybe not all the details, but overall… She knew.

“You’re psychic?” Maria asked softly. She could feel her body heating up with nerves. What if she knew that she was planning on hurting her? What if she was going to do something mean like drive her to the desert and leave her there as payback?

“Something like that,” Isobel admitted, looking over to her with a smile that was closer to the one she usually gave Max and Michael. “Probably why I was drawn to you the moment I saw you. Kindred spirits.”

“Is that a pickup line?” Maria asked, clearing her throat as she desperately tried to gain back some control of the conversation. Isobel laughed.

“Maybe,” she said, but after a beat, she added, “No. It’s not. But uh… What’d you see when you read me?”

Isobel seemed genuinely interested in the answer. Maria gulped softly, looking out and wondering if she should answer. They hadn’t gone over this situation. They hadn’t _expected_ this situation. Maria decided to tell the truth.

“You’re… really guarded,” Maria said softly, looking over to her. Isobel didn’t seem to react. She didn’t confirm nor deny. “It’s like you’re hiding something. Which I understand. I don’t like people knowing I’m psychic either.” 

Isobel glanced over at her for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road. The air felt heavy, questions going loudly unsaid and Maria didn’t know how to bring it back to playful or flirtatious. It had gotten too heavy and it’s not like she could leave.

“I’ve never met someone like me. Well, I mean, I have Max and Michael, but never a girl. I never thought I would,” Isobel admitted, her wording feeling careful in a way Maria didn’t understand. She turned in her seat to face Isobel with furrowed eyebrows.

“They’re psychic too?” she asked, wanting more information. She was intrigued about Isobel on a different level than she had been before. Was it something else? Was there a reason they kept to themselves with a few exceptions? She wanted to know.

Isobel looked over at her for a moment before slowly pulling into the parking lot of some alien-themed playground. She turned the car off and turned to face Maria.

“You get it, don’t you?” Isobel said softly, her eyes searching Maria’s face for _something_, “That when you’re different like that‒when your mind can do things it isn’t supposed to be able to do‒that you have to keep your guard up. It’s the only way to make sure the people you love stay safe, right? Or do you disagree?” 

“I think…” Maria paused as she took in Isobel’s face. It was a little more desperate than before like she wanted to hear whatever she said and was going to take it to heart. For a girl who was talking about how sturdy her walls had to be, she sure as hell was letting them fall for Maria. She welcomed it. “I think that’s true to an extent. You should protect yourself, but you shouldn’t be completely closed off. Sometimes letting people in is a good thing. It keeps you from being lonely.” 

“You think I’m lonely?” Isobel asked, leaning closer. It wasn’t defensive, it wasn’t annoyed, it was honest. Isobel Evans was honest.

“You threw a whole party just to see me,” Maria teased and a smile slowly broke out on Isobel’s face, “That sounds lonely to me.”

“I mean, can you blame me? You’re gorgeous,” Isobel said, laying back in her seat, “And clearly smart too.” 

“Right back at you,” Maria agreed. Isobel smiled at her as the car fell silent again. This time, it wasn’t heavy. Or, it was, but in a good way. She sort of understood the kindred spirit thing Isobel had mentioned. She was easy to talk to if she put the bullshit on the backburner.

She was really going to have to talk to Alex and Liz about not hurting her.

“Do you want me to drive you home? It’s getting late,” Isobel offered, gesturing to the digital clock above the radio that brightly announced 10:53 PM. Maria watched her for a moment before nodding even though she would’ve liked to spend more time with her if only to learn more about her.

“Sure,” she whispered.

Maria directed her to the Wild Pony, the bar her mother had bought that they happened to live above. The entire drive there was lighthearted and playful like Maria had originally wanted, but she couldn’t deny that she liked that it got a little deeper than that. She liked that she’d been let in.

“Let me walk you to the door,” Isobel said once they pulled up to the back of the building that had a metal staircase that led straight to the apartment. There was a staircase on the inside as well, but she didn’t want the questions from her mother on why she was dragging an underage blonde bombshell through a crowd of creepy drunk men.

“You don’t have to,” Maria laughed but didn’t fight it as they scaled the steps. “Oddly enough, I had a good time with you.”

Isobel scoffed, “Oddly enough? I think I take back to compliments I gave you.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“You’re right,” Isobel said softly, taking a step closer, “I don’t.”

Maria smiled easily as Isobel stepped closer, her eyes flickering to her lips. Standing so close to her with her staring like that made it nearly impossible not to close the space, so Maria just went for it. Isobel welcomed the kiss with a smile, draping her arms around her neck. Maria grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

They fit together almost _too_ well. Isobel melded against her seamlessly, her head tilting and lips parting as she deepened the kiss without a second thought. Part of her told her this was probably a bad idea. She’d been at her new school for three weeks and she was already making out with a known womanizer. However, Isobel had seemed awfully approachable tonight and she really, really wanted to kiss her. Why should she deprive herself of that?

Besides, Isobel was a really fucking fantastic kisser.

Isobel hummed as the kiss ended, a lazy smile on her face as she pulled away. She pressed a couple of extra pecks before she slowly let go. Maria was left feeling dizzy and questioning if she should invite Isobel inside. God, she wanted to.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Maria said before she could even process what she intended to do. Isobel gave quite possibly the prettiest, sweetest smile in existence and she nodded.

“I’d really like that. We can meet at the Crashdown?” Isobel suggested.

“I can’t wait,” she said, reaching out and tugging her forward for one last kiss. Isobel went willingly.

Maria completely about anything else.

-

“I don’t think we should break her heart anymore.”

Alex and Liz stared at Maria with wide eyes. Maria had admittedly spent most of the weekend with Isobel and she was more than a little convinced that she was just really terribly misunderstood. She was sweet and funny and cuddly and she didn’t see the heartbreaker part of her. It seemed like she would’ve ended it before she opened up.

“Oh no. You’ve fallen for the head Plastic,” Alex said as if he didn’t have hickeys on his neck that screamed Michael Guerin. Maria scoffed.

“No! I just… She doesn’t actually seem that bad and I think she’s just scared to get close to people,” Maria explained, “Besides, you two are trying to get with her brother and her best friend so I feel like you’re hypocritical. I mean, who’s to say that they aren’t going to break your heart?”

“Because they’re not known assholes,” Liz argued, but paused as she looked over to Alex, “Okay, well, Michael is, but Max is a good guy.”

“Isobel really isn’t bad, you just don’t know her,” Maria tried. They both shook their heads.

“Jesus, Maria, we thought you were smarter than this. She’s actually going to hurt you and you’re going to feel so dumb because you _knew_ it,” Alex pointed out, nothing short of pity on his face. Maria frowned as she looked between the two. Maybe they weren’t good people. Maybe she really was wrong. What kind of good person set out to hurt people?

The problem was, if she stopped being friends with them, that left her with no one. Well, Isobel, but that was still new and touchy and Maria didn’t want to rely on her as her sole form of companionship. She was stuck.

“Look, I won’t fall for her. I just don’t want to be cruel,” Maria said, hoping she could somehow get both friends and possibly a girlfriend.

“Maria,” Liz said softly, “You can do what you want. But what happens when she finds out that you intended to hurt her?”

Maria paused, looking between the two of them.

“You would tell her?” she asked. They scoffed, sharing a look that she felt left out of. She didn’t understand even when they looked at her. All it did was make her nervous.

“No. She’ll just _know_.”

-

“I’m beginning to think you lace your lipstick with crack because _fuck_ I love your kisses.”

Maria snorted as she let Isobel pull her back in for a kiss. They’d come to the drive-in to watch some shitty alien movie, but neither of them could say what the plot was or even what any of the characters were named. They were far more interested in making out in the backseat of her car like they’d been doing most nights for the last couple weeks.

“Does Max just not care that you take the car all the time? I thought you had to share it,” Maria commented against her lips. Isobel scrunched up her nose.

“Ew, don’t mention my brothers when you’re kissing me,” Isobel said. She had a smile and went to kiss her again, but Maria pulled away with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Brothers? You have another brother?” Maria asked. From everything she’d heard, it was just the Evans twins and no other siblings to be seen. Hell, even when they went to the party, all of the pictures on the walls were just two parents and two children. Isobel’s face made it clear she’d said something she shouldn’t have.

“Um, yeah. Michael is my brother. We were adopted,” she said, leaving an empty space that Maria’s brain finished. _But Michael wasn’t. _

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. We found each other after we were separated, that’s all that matters,” she said simply, her voice fading as she spoke. Her hands idly tucked Maria’s hair behind her ear all while she avoided eye contact.

“Can I ask you something?” Maria asked softly. Isobel nodded. “Why do you have a reputation of dating a lot of people and breaking up with them?” 

Isobel huffed a laugh, tilting her head back and looking at the roof of the car. Maria waited patiently for her to find the words.

“I… I can’t help it, I guess,” she whispered softly, “I want… I don’t know, I want someone so bad sometimes. Like I want a relationship, I want to be with someone and to connect with someone. I want someone _like me_. But then once I see that they aren’t and they’re getting too close to me and my brothers, I end it. I can’t risk their sa‒I can’t risk being weak.” 

“Being in a relationship doesn’t make you weak,” Maria tried, but Isobel shook her head.

“No, look, I can’t explain it to you. There’s something about us that… We’re different and that’s as far as I can explain it to you right now,” Isobel said. And she was right. Maria didn’t get it, but she seemed so sincere that it was hard to do anything but take her word. She already knew they were psychic‒she could understand that there was something else. “I’m just… They are my first priority. Letting someone in is just… not a good idea.”

“You sound like their mother,” Maria commented softly, though she was hanging onto Isobel’s words. Isobel smiled.

“I feel like it sometimes, but that’s not it. We take care of each other. We’re all we have,” she said. And then she took a deep breath and looked towards Maria. “Then I met you.”

“Oh yeah?” Maria hummed, smiling effortlessly.

“Yeah,” Isobel said, her serious face never wavering, “I think… Well, I know I’m comfortable with you. I feel safe. I don’t think fuck with me or my brothers. I trust you. Is that crazy?”

“No,” Maria said, smiling so wide it hurt her cheeks. The Ice Queen Isobel Evans trusted her. That had her heart pounding in her chest. “I trust you too.”

Isobel relaxed finally and gave a small smile her way before giving her a really sweet kiss. It had Maria reeling. How could anyone think poorly of Isobel when she was this sweet?

She moved in for another kiss.

-

“Has she figured it out yet?” 

Maria rolled her eyes at the question Liz asked. Weeks had passed and nothing was going bad. Actually, things were going great. Liz and Alex were, for the most part, really great friends. You know, when they weren’t reminding her of their shitty idea, though she had a theory it was because neither of them had successfully managed to find a way to date Isobel’s brothers yet. But Isobel herself was a godsend. The longer she was with her, the more she couldn’t understand any hatred. She was heavenly. It was worth all the pitiful looks she got from people in the halls who were expecting her to be dumped.

“No, she hasn’t and she isn’t _going_ to,” Maria insisted even when Liz gave her a doubtful look, “Seriously, Isobel isn’t going to find out.”

“Isobel isn’t going to find out about what?” 

Maria and Liz snapped their heads in the direction of the voice to find big, bad, sexy/scary Michael Guerin. Maria was almost too distracted that he was actually speaking to process his words. Even though she hung around him a lot, she didn’t recall him ever actually speaking. He was either asleep or communicating via various grunts and hand gestures.

“Are you actually speaking right now?” Liz asked, following Maria’s thought process. Michael’s face seemed to be set in a glare.

“Isobel isn’t going to find out about _what_?” he repeated. Maria licked her lips nervously and she shared a look with Liz. What could she do? She could lie, but she didn’t think it would work. Isobel had already confided in her that they were all psychic, so he would easily know if she was lying. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ “Okay.” 

Michael turned on his heels and began stalking off. Maria didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know that he was going to tell Isobel that she was up to something. She instantly raced after him or, rather, raced to get to Isobel first. She’d rather it come from her than for Michael to tell her she was being suspicious. That would be so much worse.

Even if all of this was bad.

“Isobel!” she called once she spotted her, Michael already a few steps ahead. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Isobel smiled at her before turning her attention to Michael. 

“She’s lying to you,” Michael said simply, making himself something of a barrier between the two women. Maria wanted to slam her head against a wall.

“What are you talking about?” she said, confusion in her eyes as she looked to Maria. And Maria could try to lie, but, fuck, what was the point anymore? She sighed, letting her face drop against her hand. “Maria?”

“I don’t know what it is, but she is. I heard her talking to Liz,” Michael recited, sounding too much like a desperate child running to his mother. And, like a mother, Isobel held out her hand. He grabbed it willingly and she swapped their places, protectively tucking him behind her as she stepped up to Maria. 

“What is he talking about?” Isobel asked carefully. Maria felt a little sick.

“Listen, before I even tell you, I want to say that our entire relationship from almost day one was real. I promise. Everything I told you is real,” Maria insisted. She could virtually see Isobel’s walls build. “But… originally, the plan was to break your heart like you do to everyone else. Alex and Liz taught me how to get your attention and how to flirt with you.”

Isobel furrowed her eyebrows, taking a step back and pressing into Michael. 

“But I told them I didn’t want to because I actually like you. Seriously, it was so fucking stupid, but once we actually talked, I… I like you. It was a stupid idea, they just wanted to get back at you for hurting Rosa and, well, everyone else. But I swear, it wasn’t like that. That was just… the beginning,” Maria tried to explain. Michael looked almost as hurt as Isobel.

“Alex wanted that?” he whispered, but Isobel shook her head and he looked away as if a silent pledge not to make it about him.

“You didn’t even fucking know me. Neither of them knows me either. That’s actually‒” Isobel cut herself off, closing her eyes and taking a slow breath like she did so many times when she wanted to gather her thoughts. “You know what, I don’t owe you my energy.” 

Maria watched with a pained heart as Isobel walked away.

-

“We can make her a cake.”

“Bring her balloons.”

“A muffin basket! She can’t say no to a muffin basket!” 

Maria groaned, burying her face further into the pillow as she listened to Alex and Liz ramble off ideas on how to get Isobel back. They didn’t seem to get that she had managed to gain Isobel’s trust and then immediately told her ‘ha ha I only did that to hurt you on purpose’. That wasn’t exactly a forgivable offense. All she knew was that she was hoping she wasn’t _too_ hurt.

“I don’t think that’s going to get my girlfriend back,” she grumbled. She didn’t know what would other than giving her time. If even that.

“Okay, but she does have to realize that she was a bitch and it wasn’t that outlandish for _someone_ to want to see her torn down,” Alex said. Maria could hear Liz slap his arm right after.

“That doesn’t make what we did right,” Liz scolded. Maria sighed desperately. 

“Look, I’m really thinking a muffin basket will work. It made Michael forgive me for being a dick,” Alex tried again. 

“Maybe… Maybe we should just go apologize to her.”

“I don’t know if that would actually help,” Maria admitted. Isobel was closed off for a reason. While Maria didn’t have a complete understanding on the full reason for it, she knew enough to know that she had done nothing but made it worse. 

“Well… she deserves to hear it.”

Maria groaned when she realized she had a point. Even though it wouldn’t actually get Maria anywhere, she knew that Isobel did deserve an apology. While it had been real for their entire relationship, she knew she would feel hurt if she found out the only reason some gave her the time of day was to be malicious.

“Fine. I will.”

-

Maria had to swallow any pride she had left as she walked up to the Evans’ residence the next day. She hated having to do this, hated having to apologize for something she didn’t even really want to do in the first place. But she knew that she had done wrong and needed to apologize for it.

So she knocked on the door.

Max opened the door and while he had always had a pretty high opinion of her, he didn’t anymore. Which she guessed she deserved. Well, didn’t guess. She did deserve it.

“Can I speak to Isobel?” she asked softly. He pursed his lips.

“I don’t know.”

“Max, move.” Isobel’s voice was as sharp as ever and it easily got Max to move out of the way.

Standing in the doorway with the sunlight hitting her just so, Isobel looked just as stunning as she did when she wasn’t feeling betrayed. Maria was thankful that she didn’t look too broken.

“I… I just wanted to apologize. I can stand here and give you excuses, but there’s no point. I fucked up when I agreed to go into it to hurt you and that’s all on me. The moment I actually had a conversation with you, I decided it was done with, but that didn’t mean that my original intentions weren’t malicious and I can’t take that back. I understand if you don’t want to speak to me anymore, but I really am sorry. We all are,” Maria explained sincerely. Isobel nodded.

“I know, they sent me a muffin basket this morning,” she said, a slightly amused smile on her face. Maria held back a groan. “If it helps, I know I kind of deserved it. I am a massive bitch to almost everyone in that school.” 

“So what? That doesn’t give me the right to be horrible,” Maria said. Isobel smiled as she leaned against the doorway.

“I do know you were sincere in our relationship, by the way,” Isobel said, “I wouldn’t let just anyone in. I’ve read you a couple times. I know it was real.” Maria tried not to feel too embarrassed by that. 

“Yeah, it was. Is. It is real. But I understand you not wanting to be with me,” Maria said. Isobel leaned against the wall. 

“Could I read you a few more times?” she asked. There was something in her voice that felt like there was more to it, but Maria didn’t look too far into it. There was no point. Somethings she just wasn’t close enough to know.

“Yeah, of course,” Maria agreed.

“And, if I like what I see,” Isobel paused, giving her a once over, “Could we start over?”

Maria blinked a few times as she tried to process what she was hearing. How had this apology turned into _Isobel_ asking for a second chance? That wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“Why would you want that? I hurt you, I lied, I‒”

“Genuinely like and care about and wanted to impress your new friends. I can understand it. I’ve done worse for less,” she said and that was another thing Maria decided not to question. She was happy enough with the prospect of getting another chance.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Isobel said, opening the door a bit wider, “You wanna come in for a reading?”

Maria knew this could go badly. She knew so damn well that this could easily be Isobel fucking with her, that this could be where the real heartbreak came in. But when Isobel gave her that smile, how could she ever say no?

“By all means, lead the way.” 


End file.
